Izumi's thoughts
by m.t.dog
Summary: She should be digusted, appalled, angry...but she couldn't seem to find it in herself to be anything but relieved. Elricest, don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: Nope, nothing's changed in the past few hours…I still don't own the world wonder that is Fullmetal Alchemist.

_A/N: I really loved writing this fic, I've never done one in Izumi's POV before- it was fun! Please enjoy it, and review at the end! Oh, and if you missed the warning in the summary, this is Elricest, so if you don't like, don't read! Thanks, and enjoy!_

Izumi sighed to herself as she saw the two Elric brothers underneath a tree in the back yard, kissing desperately. And not just a normal, brotherly kiss either. Oh no, it was a pure, love filled kiss, including tongue and just a little bit of teeth, and moans that Izumi could have gone the rest of her life without hearing. Hands were wandering to places that she refused to think about (_Really, who knew Al could be so forward-)_, cheeks were flushed, and caramel and sun colored hair were tangled together in a beautiful, messy knot. The two were in their own world, probably somewhere around cloud nine, and Izumi couldn't find it in herself to be mad.

Oh, she knew that she should be angry, disgusted, appalled, but she just couldn't find it in herself to be anything other then relieved that the two who had become like her sons had finally found the happiness that they deserved. No, she was quite content with how things had turned out, and she was sure that the Elric brother's real mother _(No, Izumi was not jealous of the person who the two boys seemed to love so very much, she wasn't-)_ would feel the exact same.

And really, she wasn't completely stupid. She had known the minute she had first seen the two boys, wet and shivering, but _together _in the flooding streets of Risenboul that they shared something special, something that thousands of people sought for, but never reached. As she taught them, it became more and more obvious that they were closer then brothers normally were. They held hands, when Ed's pride would allow it, they hardly ever fought, they slept in the same bed _(Ed had insisted, saying that it was because he was scared of the dark, but it was so obviously for Al that she had allowed it-)_ they laughed together, played together, shared everything together- they were almost like the same person, personalities aside.

Even when she had learned of the horrible crime that they had committed, and they came to her, looking years older then they should, she could still feel it. That irrepressible bond that kept them together, even though one was nothing but a suit of armor, and the other was broken almost beyond repair. She could tell, as she beat them both for not listening to her, that they would be able to accomplish their goal, no matter how impossible it was, all because of that bond, that connection between the two of them that shone even on the darkest of days. And guess what? She had been right.

Proof of that was right there, underneath a tree in her backyard, where the desperate kissing had gone down to some chaste pecks, and some semi-innocent snuggling. Izumi sighed once again, a strange feeling of pride in her boys _(yes, they were her boys now as well, their mother could share-)_ welling up inside of her as she watched the two of them curl up peacefully, carefree smiles of their faces, both of them looking like complete angels.

It was a shame that she was going to have to ruin that picture. Izumi cracked her knuckles almost evilly, mentally warning the brothers for a beating of their lives for not telling her sooner that they had gotten together. And maybe, after she had gotten done pummeling them, she could give them both hugs, telling them without words that it was alright, that she was alright with them, and their odd, yet completely fitting relationship. Yes, that sounded perfect.

_A/N: Well, that one was much, MUCH better then the one I made yesterday! It was actually, probably the best Elricest story I've done so far, so please review if you read it, I'd be very happy! Thanks all! _


End file.
